Te perdí
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: TT TT esta historia la escribí un día que estaba depre Ya les advierto que NO ES YAOI


Disclamier: Zatch Bell y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de sus respectivos autores

Y ya les advierto que NO ES YAOI

Entretanto disfruten y lloren (como yo) TT_TT

-dialogo de personajes-

Pensamientos de personajes

¿Por qué te marchaste de mi lado? ¿Por qué me protegiste de mi destino? ¿Acaso era el tuyo?

-Aun recuerdo tu voz…tu sonrisa…tus últimas palabras…

FLAHBACK

-ZATCH!!!

-KIYOMARO!!!

Una tremenda explosión lanza al mamodo y a su compañero despedidos hacia atrás.

K-¿Zatch estas bien?- pregunta un malherido kiyomaro el cual sangra por todas las heridas que tiene en el cuerpo.

Z-Si agg agg- el niño respira con dificultad ya llevan mucho rato combatiendo y a ninguno de los 2 les quedan casi fuerzas para continuar.

K-Vamos no podemos dejar que nos venza…¡debemos ganarle!!!

Mientras en el otro extremo de la llanura rocosa donde se estaba dando lugar la pelea…

-Jajajaja mira ese par de insignificantes criaturas! Solo ha pasado un tiempo y a ninguno de los dos les queda ya fuerza para seguir jajajaja.- Un mamodo de talla alta y robusta se ríe de forma siniestra, mientras a su lado su compañero humano le halaga.

-Tienes razón quizá hayamos escogido unos adversarios demasiado débiles. Aun así ningún mamodo se puede comparar contigo mi fiel Troyan.

T- Jajajaja en eso llevas razón Kenji como siempre jaja.

K-Vamos Zatch tenemos una oportunidad de usar baozackeruga y derrotarlos, pero para eso necesito que pongas todo tu corazón en ello, ¿estas listo?

Z-Por supuesto ¡les derrotaremos!

K-Muy bien allá vamos!!- el libro rojo brilla con intensidad desprendiendo un aura de poder magnifica.-El cuarto conjuro ¡¡BAOZACKERUGAAA!!!

El enorme dragón de electricidad sale de la boca de Zatch con un furioso rugido de guerra.

T-EH? Como es posible que esos dos gusanos aun sean capaces de usar un conjuro?! ¡¡Rápido Kenji ataca con nuestro conjuro más fuerte!!

KE-¡Entendido!-el otro libro de color grisáceo comienza a brillar y a emanar energía- Vamos allá. GIGATERUK!!!-un enorme y maligno cuervo de color negro es impulsado desde el otro mamodo haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca de repente.

Ambos conjuros se lanzan y chocan violentamente entre ellos provocando un fuerte viento que azota a los dos equipos.

K-vamos, por favor por favor aguanta-kiyomaro siente que se le van las pocas fuerzas que le quedan-si el conjuro no funciona todo se acabara... en ese momento el chico no puede evitar pensar en el libro rojo quemado y a Zatch desvaneciéndose mientras le dice adiós.

Pensando esto la fuerza de su corazón disminuye, lo que provoca que el otro hechizo venza sobre el suyo sin problemas.

K- No puede ser..!

Z- Kiyomaro apártate!!!- Zatch grita mientras se abalanza contra su compañero para protegerlo de la explosión.

Durante unos segundos todo lo que se ve en el campo de batalla es una gigantesca nube de polvo que lo envuelve todo.

T- ¿los ves?

KE- no, seguramente la explosión ha provocado que el libro del mamodo se queme y que el humano haya salido volando jaja.

K- ag agg

KE-no puede ser…¡es imposible que esos dos sigan aun con vida!

T- vamos tranquilo, el humano apenas puede sostenerse en pie ha perdido demasiada energía y sangre, además….-el otro mamodo gira su rostro hacia el lado en donde yace un desmayado Zatch.-El pequeño se ha separado de su compañero ¡ahora es el momento de atacar y eliminarlo!

KE-tú mandas- al tiempo que dice esto el libro brilla-¡TERUCK!-la mano del mamodo se transforma hasta que adopta la forma de una boca llena de afiladísimos dientes que se abalanzan sobre Zatch.

K¡¡ Nooo!!

* * *

Z-¿eh?¿ Que ha pasado dónde estoy y por qué? AHH KIYOMARO!!-Zatch acaba de despertar y ve a Kiyomaro encima suyo protegiéndole con su cuerpo.-Kiyomaro despierta,¡¡vamos dime algo, chíllame, llámame cabeza hueca pero por favor di algo!!-de sus orbes anaranjados empiezan a brotar gruesas lagrimas que mojan su rostro.

K- aa Zatch estas bien…

Z- Kiyomaro!!-el pequeño se lanza a abrazar al mayor con todas las fuerzas que tiene lo cual provoca que este suelte un quejido de dolor.

K- jeje tranquilo Zatch ya paso estoy bien, tranquilo vamos no llores.

Z- por un momento pensé que…que…-Kiyomaro posa su mano sobre la cabeza del niño rubio y le sonríe con cariño.

T-vaya siento romper esta dramática escena. Sabes humano tienes agallas, no todos se lanzan en medio de un conjuro para salvar a su compañero.

Z- ¿Qué? ¿Te lanzaste en medio de su conjuro?¿por que?

K- me dijiste que querías ser rey ¿no? Bueno si no vives eso no seria posible ¿verdad?

Z- Kiyomaro….

T- buajajajaja no me hagáis reír un mocoso cómo tu de rey? Jajaja es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida!

K- No lo es…es sólo el sueño de aquel que desea la felicidad de su mundo.-al chico se le va la vida apenas tiene ya fuerzas para hablar-Pero claro, un egoísta como tú jamás lo podría entender.

KE- vaya chico, para estar casi muerto te diré que tienes valor, pero eso será ¡tu sentencia de muerte!

Z- Kiyomaro corre!!!!-el niño trata de empujar al mayor para que se mueva ya que el libro de sus oponentes empieza a brillar- vamos Kiyomaro ¿que te pasa? muévete ¡por favor!-solloza el pequeño, pero el otro ni siquiera parece escucharle.

T- Adiós chicos..

En un último segundo Kiyomaro lanza a Zatch y al libro de conjuros hacia un lado con todas las fuerzas que tiene, quedándose el frente a frente con el otro mamodo.

Z-Kiyomaro no!!!-el rubio chilla con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero mientras llora a lágrima viva.

K- ZATCH!-le mira y sonríe con cariño-adiós…..

KE- MIRUCK!!-una bola de energía en forma de bala atraviesa al pelinegro. La sangre de éste se extiende en su caída, Troyan sonríe y su compañero también. Mientras que para el niño rubio el mundo se detiene, mientras ve como su compañero al que considera un hermano se desploma poco a poco. Por su mente empieza a ver imágenes de su vida junto a Kiyomaro .Momentos de risa, diversión , enfados, con sus amigos….

Z- KIYOMAROOOO!!!!!

Fin del Flash back

Z-En ese momento creí que todo se había perdido, mi libro dejó de brillar y tú te fuiste para siempre…

En una cama al lado de la suya se ve a un chico de cabello largo y azabache que duerme plácidamente mientras se revuelve en las sábanas.

Z- Taro… mi nuevo compañero humano..Gracias a él pude vengar tu muerte Kiyomaro y juro que no descansaré hasta que mi sueño de convertirme en rey se cumpla y tu sacrificio no fuese en vano.

La tibia luz de la luna ilumina su rostro y baña la habitación con un tenue resplandor plateado.

Z- aún cuando miro la luna me acuerdo de ti y del momento en que….te perdí…


End file.
